Laisse parler ton coeur
by Lilyne-chan
Summary: Estce par fidélité ou par incertitude que je t'ai attendu...? Mais je n'y peux rien parce que...ça me fait quelque chose. futur HPDM
1. prologue

**Auteur:**Lyline-chan

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Mme JKRowling, et Histoire à celui qui a fait ce merveilleux film!

**Titre:** Laisse parler ton coeur

**Résumé: **Est-ce par fidélité ou par incertitude que je t'ai attendu...? Mais je n'y peux rien parce que...ça me fait quelque chose.

**Pairing: **1ere partie: HP+DM, HP+GW, DM°GW, HP°DM DM?HP

**Warning: Attention cette fic contient des relations homosexuelles, certes elles ne sont pas très explicites mais je ne veux pas de malentendus !**

**Blabla:** Coucou à tous ! C'est la première fiction que je poste sur ffnet. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Elle est en deux parties qui je pense feront une dizaine de chapitres chacun!

Voilà Enjoy !

**Laisse parler ton coeur**

**Première partie: En quête de son passé**

**Prologue**

Un jeune homme se tenait devant une sépulture, tentant visiblement de garder la tête haute. Sans grand succès... Le soleil n'était pas bien haut dans le ciel mais ses rayons révélaient tout de même quelques éclats blonds appartenant à l'homme. Celui-ci, retenant douloureusement ses larmes, _pour une promesse_, passa sa main droite devant ses yeux cachant les larmes traîtresses, signes d'une tristesse sans nom ,alors que son autre main avançait, tremblotante, vers la tombe. Pourtant, à l'instant où sa douce peau toucha la pierre, toutes ses barrières tombèrent, et il s'effondra à genoux devant la gravure qui représentait la photographie d'une jeune fille, un immense sourire aux lèvres. On pouvait y lire :

**_Ginevra W. Malfoy_**

_**04 Juin 1981-05 Septembre2002**_

_**Une fille, une épouse, une mère...**_

**°+°+°+°+°+°+°+**

-"_Eh Draco, ça te dit d'être mon ami?"_

°+°+°+°+°+°+°+

_Flash-back:_

Draco débordait de joie et d'énergie. Ca y était, enfin, son rêve d'être père allait enfin se réaliser! Bien sûr, il aurait aimé qu'_il_ soit là...Bien vite pourtant, il chassa toutes pensées négatives quand une infirmière au sourire colgate plaqué sur son visage s'avança vers le blond tenant fermement un petit bébé, _son_ petit bébé enveloppé dans un tas de couverture. Alors qu'il prenait délicatement son fils (il le savait parce que, dès qu'ils avaient pu, sa femme Ginny avait voulu à tout prix connaître le sexe du bébé), il ne pu empêcher une de ses pensées de sortir à haute voix :

-"Je te protégerais toi, je te le jure...", chuchota-t-il doucement à l'oreille de son fils.

Alors qu'il relevait la tête afin de l'observer de plus près, ce fut pour remarquer la ressemblance frappante qu'il y avait entre eux. Le bébé ne tenait de sa mère que ses yeux verts et ses cheveux auburn. Sinon le teint pâle, le visage pointu et le corps maigre, tout était le portrait craché de Draco ce qui rendait le nouveau père encore plus fier.

Cependant, une autre infirmière arriva quelques secondes plus tard. Tendant les bras pour reprendre le bébé, elle l'informa que le médecin qui avait opérée Ginny souhaitait lui parler aussi vite que possible. Légèrement inquiet, Draco se rendit immédiatement dans le bureau du Docteur Granger.

-"Entrez", entendit-il.

Ce qu'il fit et alors qu'il se retournait, il aperçu le visage grave du Docteur. Ce simple fait fit accélérer les battements de son coeur douloureusement.

-" Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe? Tout s'est bien passé, non?", s'enquit-il.

Hermione Granger, c'est ainsi qu'elle se nommait, mordilla doucement sa lèvre inférieur, hésitant entre être professionnelle et brève ou se montrer conciliante et ménager son ami de fac. Mais face à l'inquiétude grandissante de Draco, elle opta pour la première solution :

-" Dray, il y a une chose que tu dois savoir: il y a 9 mois quand nous avons appris pour Ginny, je l'ai prévenu qu'il y aurait des risques si elle continuait sa grossesse. Cependant, elle connaissait ton désir d'avoir cet enfant. Alors contre mon avis, elle a continué..."

Le souffle de Draco s'était fait saccadé. Il devait connaître les conséquences de l'acte irréfléchi de sa femme :

-" Alors...elle ne peut plus avoir d'enfant, c'est ça?", demanda-t-il plein d'espoir que ça ne soit _que_ ça...

Hermione hocha négativement la tête. Elle aurait du s'y attendre.

-" Draco, c'est plus grave, beaucoup plus grave ", dit-elle sévèrement."En vérité, je ne lui laisse même pas un jour à vivre."

Cette remarque fit l'effet d'un électrochoc au blond qui se leva d'un coup faisant tomber dans un fracas sourd la chaise sur laquelle il s'était assis.

-"...quoi ?"

Il sortit précipitamment du bureau d'Hermione ne voulant voir ses yeux plissés de compassion. Il refusait d'y croire. Secouant violemment la tête, il courut en direction de la chambre de sa femme, claquant toutes les portes se trouvant sur son chemin sans se soucier des regards tristes ou courroucés des infirmières qu'il rencontrait. Pourtant, arrivé devant la porte, ses mains ainsi que ses lèvres se mirent à trembler. Ile releva tout de même la tête et se décida à entrer. Il entrouvrit légèrement la porte pour tomber sur un tableau qui ne fit qu'augmenter sa tristesse.

°+°+°+°+°+°+

Ginny, inconsciente du tourment de son mari qui se trouvait juste derrière la porte, tendit, après quelques minutes d'examen entrecoupé de larmes, son fils à sa belle-mère.

-"Narcissa, j'ai une dernière requête à vous demander.", pleura-t-elle avant de sécher une bonne fois pour toutes ses larmes de sa main droite d'où sortait un filament qui la nourrissait jour et nuit magiquement.

Narcissa détourna ses yeux gris de la jeune fille qu'elle avait appris à aimer comme lasienne. C'était si injuste. Son fils, et elle, même si elle ne se l'avouait pas facilement, avait enfin trouvé la perle manquante à leur famille depuis la mort accidentelle de son mari Lucius dans une enquête qui avait mal tourné. Et voilà qu'à nouveau on leur enlevait un élément indispensable à leur bonheur! Si injuste...

Consciente du chagrin de sa belle-mère, Ginny continua sans attendre de réponse :

-" J'aimerais que mon fils connaisse sa mère", dit-elle en sortant un paquet de feuille dans le tiroir situé près de son lit. "Que si on lui demande qui je suis, il..il sache répondre sans l'aide de personne...C'est pourquoi je vous laisse ceci. Il y a dix lettres"

Tendant les parchemins à Narcissa, elle repris délicatement son bébé dans ses bras.

-" Je voudrais que vous lui en donniez une à chaque anniversaire. S'il-vous-plait..."

Narcissa releva les yeux sur Ginny. Celle-ci ne la regardait cependant plus mais fixait ses yeux verts sur la petite vie qu'elle avait attendu pendant si longtemps. Prise d'une frénésie, elle embrassa chaque parcelle du visage de son fils qu'elle pouvait atteindre. Car elle savait que c'était la dernière fois...Bientôt des infirmières viendrait le prendre pour son bain, et plus jamais...elle ne le reverrait.

Narcissa sourit tristement à travers ses larmes et se levant doucement, elle embrassa le front de la jeune maman :

-"Bien sûr..."

Un bruit derrière la porte leur indiqua la présence de quelqu'un. Ginny l'ouvrit magiquement pour se retrouver face à son mari tremblant. Elle regarda alors Narcissa qui hocha la tête comprenant que sa belle-fille voulait parler à Draco. Elle repris le bébé dans ses bras et partit. Passant près de son fils, elle leva une main qui alla lui caresser doucement la joue et se redressant sur la pointe des pieds l'embrasse tendrement sur le front en guise de bonne chance.

°+°+°+°+°+°+

Draco ne su comment, mais quelque minutes après le départ de sa mère, il s'était retrouvé assis sur le lit de Ginny, tournant le dos à celle-ci.

-'Tu as été vraiment méchante..."

Ginny ne pouvait que regarder Draco, mémorisant les contours parfaits de son visage, et mordillant ses lèvres pour s'empêcher de craquer. Elle le laissait ainsi déverser tout son ressentiment.

-"Tu as été vraiment très méchante"

Draco ne regardait toujours pas sa femme. Il ne pouvait pas ou alors tous les mots qu'Hermione avait prononcés quelques instants plus tôt deviendraient réalité. Et ça, il ne l'acceptait pas! Cependant Ginny en avait décidé autrement. Elle avança sa main vers le visage de Draco pour le faire se tourner vers elle, mais Draco protesta. Elle attrapa alors la main à sa portée et l'emprisonna de son autre main pour la ramener vers ses lèvres et l'embrasser tendrement.

-"Eh Draco, ça te dit d'être mon ami?", demanda-t-elle d'une vois chevrotante.

Cette phrase leur rappelait à tous deux des souvenirs d'une vie passée...Draco, sentant les larmes revenir, secoua négativement la tête. Ginny ne pu s'empêcher de rigoler doucement face à l'expression de son mari qui agissait maintenant comme un enfant qu'on aurait trop gâté. Son rire mourut pourtant dans ses lèvres, noyé par ses larmes.

-" Arrête de pleurer, s'il-te-plait", demanda-t-elle doucement " et puis les larmes ne te vont vraiment pas, mon chéri.»

Draco sentit un sourire triste se former sur ses lèvres et consentit alors à se tourner vers Ginny. Celle-ci laissa une de ses mains caresser la joue mouillée de celui qu'elle aimait tant .

-" Je voudrais que tu me promettes quelque chose.."

Draco secoua une nouvelle fois la tête. Cette simple phrase le rapprochait trop de...ce à quoi il ne voulait surtout pas penser. Il supplia alors Ginny de ne pas finir sa phrase.

-"S'il-te-plait Draco...", supplia Ginny.

En temps normal, face au visage plein de larmes de son mari, Ginny n'aurait pas insisté. Mais là elle le _devait_, pour son plan et surtout pour _eux_. Séchant ses larmes qui s'étaient remises à couler, elle continua :

-" Je veux que tu appelles notre fils Harry..."

A l'entente du nom, Draco releva brusquement la tête ancrant pour la première fois depuis qu'il était entré dans la chambre ses yeux dans ceux de sa femme. Ce qu'il y trouva le dérouta étrangement : un espoir. Il accepta alors sa requête puis sans dire un mot la pris dans ses bras, cachant sa tête au creux de son épaule pour la laisser pleurer. Il s'allongea près d'elle, la tenant avec possessivité entre ses bras. Pendant quelques minutes, il n'entendit que le bruit des sanglots de Ginny.

Puis...plus rien. Et il su que c'était fini.

_Lalalilalileila..Et ça me fait quelque chose..._

_**To be continued**_

Aly: Pffiou, je suis contente d'avoir fini ce prologue. Mine de rien c'est celui qui m'a pris le plus de temps à taper

Bon, c'est vrai il n'y a pas grand chose et on se demande encore où est-ce que je vois un HP/DM, mais ça va arriver, dans le chapitre 2 ou 3 (j'ai pas encore fait le découpage )

Cette fiction est tiré d'un film, que j'ai beaucoup arrangé à ma sauce

Quelqu'un saurait-il de quoi je parle? Lol

Sur ce à bientôt !

Alysa

PS: je suis désolée pour les fautes d'orthographes et de syntaxes et j'aimerai beaucoup avoir un bêta. Si quelqu'un veut bien m'aider, mailez-moi ! Merci bicoup


	2. chap1: 10 ans plus tard

**Auteur:**Lilyne-chan

**Disclaimer :** Personnages à Mme JKRowling, et Histoire à celui qui a fait ce merveilleux film!

**Titre:** Laisse parler ton coeur

**Résumé: **Est-ce par fidélité ou par incertitude que je t'ai attendu...? Mais je n'y peux rien parce que...ça me fait quelque chose.

**Pairing: **1ere partie: HP+DM, HP+GW, DM°GW, HP°DM DM?HP

**Warning: Attention cette fic contient des relations homosexuelles, certes elles ne sont pas très explicites mais je ne veux pas de malentendus !**

**Blabla:** Coucou à tous ! C'est la première fiction que je poste sur ffnet. J'espère qu'elle vous plaira ! Elle est en deux parties qui je pense feront une dizaine de chapitres chacun!

Bien sûr c'est un peu UA...beaucoup même

Voilà Enjoy !

**Laisse parler ton coeur**

**Première partie: En quête de son passé**

Chapitre 1 : 10 ans plus tard

_Bonjour à tous ! Moi c'est Harry et vous êtes devant canal Ryry ! Oh non ! Stop, stop stop ! Je suis de retour juste après la pub !_

_C'est toujours Harry sur canal Ryry !_

_Mais laissez-moi me présenter : J'ai 10 ans, et les choses que j'aime faire sont :_

_- manger beaucoup de chocolat !_

_- me battre avec les autres garçons de ma classe !_

_- faire de gros câlins à mon papa_

_- embêter Mamy Cissa_

_Et enfin…lire les lettres de ma mère…_

_Mais au lieu de rêvasser, je ferais mieux de me préparer à faire du shopping avec mon père, qui je suis sur a été une fille dans une autre vie soupir._

_Mais don't worry (1), je suis là la semaine prochaine ! Même heure, même endroit, regardez-moi !_

_Dans une rue de Londres_

-« Quel inconscience de laisser un enfant seul ces temps-ci ! Quel genre de parents a-t-il, le pauvre ! »

Le jeune garçon en question soupira. Cela ne faisait que la centième fois depuis - il jeta un regard à sa montre Mickey - deux heures ! Les passants ne pouvaient pas s'occuper de leurs affaires et le laisser pester contre l'abruti qui lui servait de père tranquillement ! Eh bien non! Ils se sentaient tous obliger de venir lui demander s'il voulait manger quelque chose ou s'il avait besoin d' une petite couverture début juillet ...quels idiots !

Bien sûr, un petit garçon ordinaire aurait eu pitié d'eux et leur aurait gentiment expliqué la situation...Mais Harry Malfoy n'était _pas_ un garçon ordinaire ! C'était un Malfoy bon sang ! Et un Malfoy sait profiter de toutes les situations...surtout lorsque la situation en question était un morceau de gâteau au chocolat tout droit sorti du four de la boulangerie d'en face.

A cette pensée, Harry eut un sourire sadique qui s'évanouit aussitôt lorsqu'il entraperçu la silhouette d'un grand homme qui s'avançait confusément vers lui. Il ne lui pardonnerait pas aussi facilement ! Foi de Malfoy ! Etant le gamin qu'il était assurément, il lui tourna le dos !

Alors qu'il se demandait quand son père lui demanderait pardon, un bouquet de fleurs bleues, ses préférées, surgirent devant lui. Il cacha le petit sourire que ce cadeau lui avait donné et secoua négativement la tête, toujours dos à son père.

Suite au refus, ce fut une boîte entièrement remplie de chocolat qui apparut. Un rire joyeux secoua l'enfant qui se tourna cette fois vers l'homme, prêt à lui faire des remontrances...c'était sans compter le ridicule chapeau d'anniversaire que son père portait sur la tête qui fit éclater de rire les deux Malfoy.

Harry se reprit pourtant bien vite, et prenant la boîte au passage - savoir profiter de la situation ! - avança de quelques pas montrant bien qu'il boudait encore.

Draco soupira, tout en souriant. Ce comportement lui rappelait trop bien celui d'un autre...Secouant la tête, il entreprit de rejoindre son fils et souriant toujours dit :

-" Allons bon, je n'ai que ", il jeta un coup d'oeil à la montre du petit accompagné d'une moue désolée, "deux heures de retard..."

-" Exactement , répondit Harry en retirant son bras de la poigne de son père.

-" Ecoute je suis désolé, mais j'étais très occupé et..."

-" Moi aussi ! Et j'ai même pas pu regarder mon émission préférée ! Tout ça pour faire tes courses ! C'en est trop, je suis ton fils et pas un mari, ni une femme potentiel , s'écria-t-il dans un accès de colère.

Qu'il regretta aussitôt en croisant le regard devenu triste de son père. Celui-ci lui repris alors la boîte des mains et se retourna pour partir.

Mais Harry, qui n'étant pourtant pas connu pour son grand courage, retint son père par la manche, et le fit s'accroupir au beau milieu de la rue afin qu'ils soient à la même hauteur.

-" Tu es blessé?", demanda Harry d'une petite voix adorable.

-" Un peu ", répondit Draco, faisant l'indifférent.

-"Je suis désolé"

-" Hum...d'accord"

-" Papa..."

Alors que Harry faisait cette dernière supplique, son père tourna les yeux vers lui et les deux mains tendues de son fils le firent sourire.

"Ok..."

De ses deux mains, il frappa celles de son fils puis l'embrassa tendrement sur le bout du nez, Harry lui rendant le geste. C'était leur geste de réconciliation depuis bien longtemps...avant même que Harry ne naisse...Se sentant repartir vers les souvenirs d'un passé qu'il aimerait oublier, Draco redonna la boite de chocolat à Harry avant de le prendre dans ses bras et de rentrer chez eux.

°+°+°+°+°+°+

_Manoir Malfoy, Londres._

Une femme immensément belle tenait salon devant un parterre d'autres dames qui semblaient boire ses paroles. La femme, qui ne devait pas être très jeune, ce que l'on devinait aux petites rides que l'on pouvait voir lorsqu'elle souriait, avait des cheveux blonds dorés, et des yeux vert eau entouré de long cils qui la rendaient extrêmement séduisante. Son léger maquillage ne faisait que la rendre plus belle...au grand dam de Narcissa.

Depuis ce jour de juillet où elle avait perdu sa belle-fille, Narcissa avait un air beaucoup plus sérieux et seul son petit-fils savait lui rendre le sourire innocent qu'elle avait autrefois. Mais honnêtement, peu nombreuses étaient les personnes qui savaient résister à la moue adorable du petit Harry. Même Lucius qui n'était pourtant pas connu pour son approche facile aurait succombé...elle le savait.

Aujourd'hui, si tant de monde était chez elle, c'était parce qu'elle avait écrit un tout nouveau livre qui parlait d'éducation. Celui-ci s'adressait à toutes les mères, sorcières de toutes évidence, qui n'arrivaient pas à s'en sortir avec leurs enfants. Elle leur proposait donc d'utiliser ce en quoi les enfants croient le plus...la magie. A petite dose bien sûr pour ne pas les effrayer et obtenir l'effet inverse, soit la peur qui entrainerait la haine des parents. Pour cela, Narcissa leur recommandait le mystère...ce qui marchait avec son petit-fils d'ailleurs !

-" Avant tout, votre enfant doit avoir confiance en vous, et surtout, _surtout_ vous respecter ! Et c'est seulement en vous respectant vous-même que cela marchera ! Voilà tout pour aujour.."

Narcissa fut coupé par l'arrivée imminente des deux hommes de sa vie.

-"Mamy Cissa !", s'écria Harry

"Et il y a plein d'invités ! ", pensa-t-il tout en souriant sadiquement, les bras de sa grand-mère le serrant contre elle.

"Et il y a plein d'invités! ", pensa Narcissa serrant Harry tout en suppliant Merlin, Dieu ou n'importe quoi qu'il ne dise pas de bêtises alors qu'elle venait juste de faire un discours sur le respect !

Le visage d'Harry apparut, rayonnant devant sa grand-mère. Celle-ci sentant le mauvais coup arriver voulu le renvoyer dans sa chambre, mais il lui échappa des mains et se plantant devant ses amies, dit :

-" Bonjour à toutes ! Bonjour tante Bella ! Dites, vous ne trouvez que ma grand-mère est la plus sexy !"

Cette remarque jeta tout d'abord un froid mais bientôt toutes les personnes présentes se mirent à rire sous cape mise à part la tante Bella qui elle ria ouvertement de sa soeur. Narcissa jeta un regard mécontent sur le petit garçon et lui demanda avec un faux sourire :

-" Harry, mon chéri, qui t'as apprit ce mot-là?"

-" Papa !", répondit-il satisfait .

Alors que Draco montait à pas de loup les escaliers menant à sa chambre dans l'intention évidente de ne pas se faire remarquer, la voix de son fils le fit se retourner, et ce qu'il vit le fit regretter de s'être arrêter. Sa mère le regardait de _cet _air sévère qu'il évitait habituellement et qui le laissait sans voix, ressemblant à un gamin pris en faute.

-" Euh moi... appeler...important, marmonna-t-il tout en montrant sa chambre avant de s'enfuir en courant dans les escaliers.

Narcissa secoua désespérément la tête. Il n'y avait pas qu'un seul enfant dans ce manoir ! Harry se mit à rire face au comportement de son père et, pour se faire pardonner, passa ses petits bras autour du coup de sa Mamy. Sortant sa panoplie du parfait petit garçon, il dit :

-" Mamy ...les lettres..."

Narcissa, bien décidée à ne pas céder même devant le sourire d'Harry, répondit elle aussi d'un sourire, cependant plus crispé que celui du plus jeune :

-" Quand est-ce que ton anniversaire?"

-"Demain !"

-" Tu réponds tout seul à ta question alors mon poussin. Maintenant dans ta chambre "

_Touché !_

-" Oh .. Bien alors, au revoir mesdames."

Faisant une légère révérence, Harry monta l'escalier.

-" Il est trop mignon !", s'écrièrent alors en coeur toutes les femmes.

-"Alors ?", demanda Draco d'un air narquois, regardant sa copie brune s'asseoir avec aisance sur son lit.

-" Trop facile de manipuler des femmes !", répondit le plus jeune serrant d'un air entendu la main de son père.

°+°+°+°+°+

_Ah ce garnement me fera perdre l'esprit avant l'heure !_

Alors que Narcissa était toute à ses pensées, elle s'avança vers sa fenêtre et entraperçut son fils allongé sur l'herbe, la veste posée sur une des chaises longues du jardin, la cravate à peine défaite, faisait s'envoler son vif d'or de quelques centimètres avant de le rattraper. Soupirant légèrement, Narcissa descendit le rejoindre.

-"Harry est couché", dit-elle

Draco ne lui répondit pas continuant de faire aller et venir la petite balle aux ailes dorées.

-"Je pense qu'il manque quelqu'un dans cette famille."

-"...Pourquoi dis-tu ça?", demanda Draco arrêtant momentanément son jeu, surprit par la remarque abrupte de sa mère.

-" Quand j'ai mis Harry au lit, il m'a posé _la_ question que tous les enfants n'ayant qu'un seul parent posent ..."

Fronçant les sourcils, Draco répondit :

-" Harry sait depuis longtemps que sa mère est au ciel...je ne vois pas pourqu.."

-" Mais non", coupa Narcissa, excédée de tant de mauvaise foi." Il m'a demandé pourquoi il ne pouvait pas avoir deux parents...comme tout le monde", finit-elle d'une petite voix triste.

Draco se redressa sur un coude tout en observant celle-ci.

-"Quel est le problème, Maman ?"

-" Eh bien tout à l'heure, je parlais avec Bella, et elle n'arrêtait pas de se plaindre du mari de son fils Blaise...mais moi je n'ai personne de qui me plaindre à mes amies..."

-"Oh je vois", fit Draco passant ses mains dans ses cheveux," tu aurais besoin d'un gendre ou d'une belle-fille pour pouvoir te plaindre aussi !"

-" Main non !"

Se levant doucement de sa chaise, Narcissa s'installa près de son fils et lui caressa tendrement les cheveux.

-"Idiot, je veux juste que vous soyez heureux."

-" Mais nous le sommes : notre famille est complète avec toi, Harry, tante Bella, Blaise et Ron quand ils sont là, et moi. Que veux-tu de plus?"

-"Soit, tu as décidé de garder tes oeillères, mais as-tu pensé à Harry ? "

-"Harry va bien...oui il va très bien."

Narcissa secoua tristement la tête face à l'entêtement de son fils...

-" Et puis il a quelque chose que même moi je n'ai pas...les lettres de sa mère."

°+°+°+°+°+

_4 juillet 2011, 7h59, Manoir Malfoy._

La chambre du jeune Harry Malfoy était soigneusement rangée et parfaitement calme. Le seul son que l'on entendait était celui de la petite horloge que son père lui avait offerte. Soudain, alors que la grande aiguille passait le chiffre 12 emportant avec elle la plus petite sur le 8, l'horloge prit alors la forme d'un chapeau envoyant des confettis dans toute la chambre tout en sonnant une musique affreuse sensée réveiller le jeune maître . Celui-ci, se redressa d'un coup et, avec un grand sourire, s'écria :

-" Joyeux anniversaire Harry !"

Ne prenant même pas la peine de s'habiller, il descendit aussi vite que ses petites jambes le lui permettaient les escaliers menant au salon. Là, ses yeux s'agrandirent sous la surprise de la petite table ensevelie sous les cadeaux. Pourtant il semblait encore chercher quelque chose qui lui tenait à coeur. Il entreprit alors de déplacer certains cadeaux...pour finalement _la_ trouver. Une énorme enveloppe sur laquelle il était écrit en vert : _Pour mon Harry, 10ème anniversaire_.

Il s'empressa alors de l'ouvrir, et lu avec un petit pincement au coeur les derniers mots qu'il verrait de sa mère.

_Mon cher Harry! Joyeux anniversaire !_

_Tu as 10 ans aujourd'hui, Harry, et je suis sure que tu dois beaucoup ressembler à ton père...les mêmes traits, le même caractère enfantin, n'est-ce pas mon chéri?_

-" Non, dit Harry d'un air boudeur, c'est à toi que je ressemble !

_Dis moi Harry, est-ce que ton père est-il toujours aussi en retard pour faire les boutiques?_

Harry hocha la tête la tête d'un air goguenard.

_Et fuit-il toujours sous le regard de cette chère Narcissa?_

Cette fois-ci, un véritable sourire orna les lèvres du garçon, qui riait encore du souvenir de la veille.

_Ne changera-t-il jamais?...Tant mieux, c'est comme ça que nous l'aimons._

_Harry, maintenant, tu es assez grand pour comprendre ce que je vais te dire..._

_Aujourd'hui, mon chéri, je vais te raconter une histoire. Une histoire dont les personnages principaux sont ton père, moi...et Harry._

-"Harry ? "

_To be continued_

: j'adooore l'anglais et je me suis vraiment retenu de mettre d'autres phrases en anglais lol mais là ça veut dire : « ne vous inquiétez pas ! »

Voilà, prochain chapitre apparition d'Harry. Puisque en fait la lettre de Ginny est un looong retour en arrière lol.

J'espère que ça vous a plus.

Alysa

PS: je remercie Yami Aku de m'avoir aidé à me repérer sur ffnet lol. Kisu


End file.
